Everything Else
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: It's Christmas and Kagome has something in store for everyone, especially a cold heated youkai with a little girl in his mits. FLUFFY


Hello and Welcome to my fan fiction. I want to dedicate this to my online Family ya'll know who you are, Draco, Luna, Gennie, and my brother Yuki. This is the first fan fiction I have seen so far in my opinion that isn't Sesshomaru chasing Kagome. God give the girl some pride she deals with Inuyasha and Koga I think She can deal With Sesshomaru.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT Own Inu Yasha. Though it's characters own me.

* * *

"Mom I'm leaving thanks for wrapping all the gifts I picked out for everyone." I said as I finally finished stuffing all the presents in my bag. It was very cold side today considering it was Christmas and not mention it was snowing. I had almost forgot all about Christmas because lately Inuyasha, the gang, and I have been on a non-stop shard-hunting journey. I couldn't wait to give all my presents to my friends and loved ones. I mean I don't know how long I am going to be able to go from the past to the future anymore considering the jewel is almost complete. Hopefully this will never stop and I will be able to spend forever with both of my families. It will never amaze me of the things you see going through the well. It's like a winter wonder world in different colors. It was a welcomed warm feeling I got when I saw everyone on the outside of the well. Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Kaede were all waiting for me. This is almost the best Christmas ever.

"Kagome!" Shippou wailed as I climbed out of the well.

"Hey there Shippou is Inuyasha being nice to you?" I asked as Shippou jumped into a hug.

"Yea but whatcha got in the bag?" He asked innocently.

"O nothing you know just-" I said disappearing into bag pulling out presents.

"Merry Christmas guys." I shouted as I passed out the presents to their owners I hope they like what I got them.

"Wow thanks Kagome." Shippou squealed playing with his new top.  
(A/N: Don't you guys think Shippou's getting a little sick of tops I mean good god XD.)

"O Shippou I got you this to here." I said as I handed his a knapsack. His eyes lit up.

"It's for all of your tops, acorns, and transformation leaves I thought it might come in handy." I said ruffling his hair. I looked over at Inuyasha to see him wrestling with his gift.

"Here." I said walking over and putting the necklace on him.

"This isn't another spell necklace is it?" He said

"No it's not this one is just special I had it since I was a kid. Now it's yours." I said smiling and looking towards Miroku and Sango. Miroku was marveling at his new beads and I thought Sango was going to kill me when she hugged me.

"Thank you so much Kagome, there Beautiful." She said putting the hair berets I got her in her hair.

"No problem Sango." I said, a_lmost with the gifts but I wonder how I am going to give them, O I know._

"O no!" I said

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked alarmed, _I hope this works._

"Sesshomaru, he has bracelet." I said worried

"And How did he get that and why is it so important?" Inuyasha said

"Well the last time you fought I dropped it and he took it and the bracelet has a shard of the jewel in it." I said, _I really hope this works now_

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled. _Yep it worked._

As soon as the words left his mouth I was on his back and we were flying through the forest towards Sesshomaru I think. Man is it cold. I was right we were going after Sesshomaru he was right there in the snowy clearing watching Rin play in the snow. Inuyasha set me down growling at his older brother.

"What do I owe to this occasion little brother." Sesshomaru said feigning interest. Inuyasha growled and started after him.

"Sit." I said and watched him hit the floor. I walked towards Sesshomaru and Rin pulling the gifts out of the bag giving Rin her present first. Then I walked toward Sesshomaru who examined all of my movements as I walked towards him, his eyes the most beautiful of gold..

"I didn't know what to get someone who has everything" I said as I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed his cheek. Gently handing him his present.

"Merry Christmas Sesshomaru" I said as I walked away with a fuming Inuyasha behind me. Mumbling something about dumb wenches and mind controlling older brothers. Giggling I continued on with Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kilala through the winter wonderland of my best Christmas ever.

Sesshomaru stood in the clearing idly undulating the necklace around his neck, pretending to watch Rin play with her new toy in the snow. Thinking of what the young girl…No, Kagome had done. Only one thought occupying his mind; What is this feeling?

* * *

I hope everyone liked it review please. I hope it's a good Christmas present. 


End file.
